Story Time
by Hiryuu Tsuki
Summary: [Post KH2] Riku receives an interesting book from King Mickey which details some coincidences  the bearings of which might be a little too much to ignore. [ SoraRiku RikuSora ]
1. On the Beach

Disclaimers: "Fanfiction" 

Author Notes: I am not a yaoi fangirl. I do not become obsessed with every _minute_, possible gay relationship I can find. Although I do not always follow the conventional, I do appreciate things that make sense to me. Riku and Sora make sense... at least from Riku's point of view. Ah, the sacrificial angel!

I do not like to write fluff. Some is inevitable, but I prefer to keep my characters in character. Else wise, I feel I'm not writing a Riku/Sora fic. I'm writing _random_ romantic male crap. "Kiss me, Sora." "Oh, Riku, you're so sexy. I love you." Imagine, if you will, them _actually_ saying that.

I don't write fanfiction because I want to. This was actually my boyfriend's suggestion. I was having writer's block for my original writing, and he suggested that this would help overcome that. Yes, just as spewing shit out of your ass seems to help constipation. But then, if you're releasing it, there wasn't really a problem with getting it out. No, the problem lies with what form it comes out in.

If anyone is interested in reading my original stuff, (and I have one full novel and more to come,) _please... please_, let me know. I will worship and praise those who give me reviews on the work I really need reviewed. (It's motivation, unfortunately.)

As for this, if you think it's any good, review. Upon positive reviews, I shall continue. It's not like it takes long for me to ramble... It's no real problem, but I won't continue without avid requests.

Story Notes: This plot, as of yet, is not at all AU. It takes place after KH2, and it involves the "secret ending". Watching this would probably help understand the plotline.

You can find this, and many other videos at KH Vids. (For some reason, it won't let me post the site, but I am new it this. Do a search for it.) I personally love this site. The applicable video can be found at at the bottom of the page for KHII japanese cutscenes. My story is a, (hopefully,) interesting speculation on this video. I know full well this is not what the video implies, but the possibilities are endless... and that is, in a proverbial nutshell, creative freedom.

This will get sexual, but not until at least... I'd say, chapter 4.

-----------------

It was sunny. Typical.

Waves crashed upon the shore, receding time and time again to reveal the omnipotent beauty of a setting sun. The sand was soft and warm, a comfortable bed of small, grainy particles that formed to the shape of whatever lay upon it.

Its current occupant lied on his back, his long, silvery hair splayed out from his head in a vague halo with his bangs, shimmering in the dimness of coming twilight, peacefully sheltering his loosely open eyes. With a nearly internal sigh, he reached out one hand, grasping vainly for the clear blue heavens as if hoping to touch the sky itself. When he lowered his arm, and his hand was out of his view, something more interesting appeared emerging from the horizon, traveling at high speeds toward his current location. It was more or less a conglomeration of oddly formed colored blocks, rounded to be more aerodynamic, and it was shooting across the open sky like a shining red, blue, and violet daytime star.

"A ship," Riku mused, stretching nonchalantly. "Seems someone's come for a visit."

As the ship lowered for landing, its gear dropping carefully to the beach not three meters from the remotely amused beach dweller, the wind caused by the somewhat strangely positioned engines whipped the sand around, causing Riku to shield his eyes from the onslaught. When the rumbling of the engines ceased, the boy spit once to his side, fixed his metaphorical halo and shook the sand free from his hands. He then turned his head vaguely as he waited for its pilot and possible passengers to emerge, however, outside of these minor movements, a sense of lazy nonchalance kept him well within its grip. That is, until, he saw something he had assumed would not take such time out of his busy schedule.

Big ears. Round black nose. Riku immediately scrambled to his feet, feeling a sudden impoliteness in his indifference. Despite how their friendship had developed, the boy still saw the abnormally proportioned creature as a king.

"Gee, Riku, it's great to see you again!" A merry voice exclaimed while its owner stepped down from his ship, an ornate-looking book in tow.

"You majes- I mean, Mickey... What are doing here? Is everything all right?"

"Riku, can't I just come for a visit?"

Riku reflected for a moment the shook his head lightly. "By now, I'd have to say that I know you... and it's typical of you to have a reason. After that letter you sent us about uncovering some of DiZ's other research..."

"Well, all right, I do have a reason. But I still wanted to see you! I was hopin' someone else would be here too, but I guess it can't be helped." Mickey gave a lighthearted laugh, one his dear friend had become all too accustomed to.

Riku sat back on to the beach and patted the spot next to him, relaxing slightly after his initial greetings and concerns had passed. His mousey companion took the gesture and seated himself, placing the book in his lap. However, for the moment, Riku decided not to question it. "So, where are Donald and Goofy?" He inquired instead, looking toward the ship.

"Well, Daisy refused to let Donald leave, and Goofy was sleeping so peacefully when I was preparing to leave that I couldn't bring myself to wake him. Besides that, I knew this wasn't gonna be a long visit. I have lotsa research to do." His ears cast down in an apologetic fashion. "Sorry. I really wanted to stay for a while."

"Yeah, I know you did. But being royalty is a busy life." He paused for a brief moment to examine the book. It was dark blue, and etched in calligraphy on the front cover were the words Narrative of War & Love. "So, this research... This book... is this the reason you came?"

"This is something Ansem the Wise was studying, but... it's not so much a study as a _story_."

"A story about what?"

Mickey took a deep breath. "Recently, I have been studying the history of the Keyblade War."

"Keyblade War?" was the curious and somewhat disconcerted reply.

"Yes. 'Cause apparently, there were more wielders back then, and they fought a great big war, using their keyblades against each other, until it all ended in..."

"Ended in what?"

"Well, I- I don't really know!" The boy sighed, wishing he had assumed as much. "I haven't found enough text yet. But you can be sure that I'll keep lookin'. Mostly, I've found this storybook." He offered it to his confused company. "You'll read it, won't you, Riku?"

He took the offered item, holding it up in front of his own face. "So... why exactly should I read this story?" He stated this with no rudeness nor disdain... it was mere curiosity that consumed his words.

"Well, Riku, because I believe it to be a true story, even though it's incomplete. I think... it's not the original... Not as old as the war, anyway. Its language is pretty modern, like... like it was taken from other sources and rewritten for the times. You know, whatever times those were."

After some thought, Riku nodded. "Yeah, I'll take a look. I'll get on it in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. Promise," he stated, confirming his agreement with a sincere, but subtle, smile.

"Good. Well, then, here." Digging through his currently not-so-royal garments, he acquired a radiant silver necklace - a locket - heart-shaped with small, aquatic colored gemstones embedded on the chain on both sides of the pendant. "This fell out of the book when I first pulled it out of my archives. I think it has something to do with it. Keep it with the book."

"Sure." He placed it like a bookmark in between some random pages.

"Thanks!" There was brief uplifting laughter, but the mood of that tone was fleeting, cut short by what followed; there formed a heavy distress within the king's words. "One more thing, Riku... A warning." There was concern in Mickey's voice, but it wasn't a concern that foreshadowed any malevolent misfortune to come. Rather, it seemed as if he was worried about his friend's feelings.

Riku blinked once then replied, "Yeah?"

"Don't let the shadows of the past haunt you."

The boy shook his head, attempting to refute the king's concern. "It's behind me. The manipulation, the darkness... I've been forgiven."

"That's not the past I'm referring to."


	2. Pillows and Beanbags

"Story time?" Kairi inquired into her bedroom's speakerphone, glancing over at a curious Sora. The boy was sitting in his friend's desk chair, cocking his head.

"Yeah. Mickey dropped by last-"

"He did?!" Sora immediately cut in, standing up and rushing over so that he could more properly yell into the phone. "What'd he say? Why didn't he say 'hi' to us? How come you were the only one to know?" He didn't sound angry at the possible neglect, but his tone was anxious and his words, despite their good intention, were already giving Riku a headache.

"I happened to be in the right place at the right time, I guess," was the strained reply. It was obvious by the groan in Riku's now-mumbling voice that he was wishing communications would become quieter.

"Sorry," the younger boy apologized in a near whisper. "Why didn't he stay for a while and come for a visit?" Kairi was listening intently, not feeling obligated to say anything. Sora sat down near her on her bed, causing her to smile in contentment.

"Royal affairs. He's a king, after all." Riku cleared his throat, the headache fading quickly. "So anyway, he left me a book. He said it was a story based on history… or something like that. He wanted me to read it, made me promise that I'd start this morning, but I was probably just the one there… like I said. So, I thought that the three of us could get together somewhere and read it."

"How about the club house, Riku? I'll bring sandwiches."

"It's fine with me, Kairi. Sora? Are we go or do you have a better plan?"

"Nah. That's fine… as long as there are pillows. I like pillows. I so wanna read anything the King thinks we should."

When Riku arrived at the clubhouse, he heard loud chatter emanating from within. With slight annoyance, he swung the door open to find Tidus & Selphie sitting on beanbags across from Sora & Kairi respectively. They formed a loose circle, one beanbag empty and waiting for an active participant. He dropped the book in the center of the circle, taking his presumed seat between Sora and Tidus, on aqua-blue floor furniture, noting that the clubhouse had many, many pillows in it. When he made mental note of this, glancing quite obviously at the fluffy distractions, Sora grinned at him. The elder shook his head and ended his observations.

"Good morning, _everyone_," was his sarcastic greeting.

"Good morning, Riku," they all chimed in unison like students replying to their teacher.

"Sorry," Kairi continued, supplying a meek smile. "They called right after you did and asked what we were doing today. We couldn't _lie._"

The silver-haired boy scratched his head momentarily, pondering over their company, attempting to determine whether or not their presence was a dilemma. Eventually, there came a shrug. "Yeah, sure. Who wants to read first?"

The group exchanged glances, and shortly thereafter, Selphie thrust her hand into the air. "Me! Me!"

Riku nudged the book toward her with a foot. She picked up the literature and opened up to its first page. Upon opening the book, the locket contained within was released into the girl's lap. "What's this?"

There was a shrug in response. "It came with the book."

"It's… so pretty." Selphie's eyes sparkled, fascinated by the trinket. "Kairi, look at this!" She handed the item to her best friend, who also gazed at it in a dreamy state.

"You should put it on for now, Kairi. It's better than having it sit in the book, anyway, and we all know how easily distracted Selphie is," Riku stated offhandedly, looking toward Selphie as the other girl followed the suggestion with a grin plastered across her features.

Selphie couldn't deny the claims set against her. Instead, she gazed down at the book and cleared her throat. "Long ago, there were three virtuous warriors that traveled wastelands of the dead and otherwise fallen, mysteriously connected to their mystical keyblades. The eternal companions, self-proclaimed knights Ci-el-o," she pronounced, "Separa, and Terra, were inseparable companions, united by the light within their blades and by the calling of their own hearts.

But there were dark hearts and dark blades waiting nearly everywhere they went. Their adventures were numerous and gruesome, and the deaths at their blades numbered in the hundreds. But the chronicling of this stage of their lives will be left to other researchers; my reach is the next age… When, in eventuality, they found the palce they would live out the rest of their lives.

One day, the three came across a castle and it's city under siege. The kingdom appeared unprepared and unable to defend itself against the attack, so the companions stood in and helped the innocent citizens protect their city. Immediately after the battle, they were brought to the side of the kingdom's dying leader. He was an old king with no kin and no queen, and he begged the leader, the benevolent and brave Cielo, to take his place.

With the advisement of Separa and the indifference of Terra, the man accepted the elder's request and became King Cielo." Selphie pulled out a water bottle from a bag at her side. "Kairi, you read!"

"Okay! Sure. Let's see…" She took the book and scanned along the current page with an index finger. "King Cielo and his comrades were never without assault for long. The king was nearly forced to remain in his throne, as the people of his kingdom felt he was their hope, and his death would surely mean the tragic end of their hopes and of their army's guidance and moral. Cielo trained the soldiers within the castle walls, accompanied always by the sweet and lovely Separa. With the king's skills and knowledge and his compatriot's ability to motivate even the most apprehensive warrior, the kingdom became a force to be reckoned with.

King Cielo was a kind ruler, generally docile and disliking conflict. He was respected and idolized, mingling freely amongst his citizens.

Separa was a queen of diplomatic affairs. She took on the title of Princess and was addressed as such. Always elegant, she ruled social affairs and parties held for diplomacy or celebration.

Terra loved the field of combat and led her soldiers with an unparalleled wit into battle. She refused a title yet her followers called her Angel.

King, Princess, & Angel…" Kairi reflected. "King is obvious. Princess makes sense, with her dealing with social stuff. But Angel? I wonder why Angel…"

Around the room, there were shrugs. "We'll prob'ly find out if we keep reading, Kairi," Selphie stated with a grin. "I know I wanna know."

The red-head seemed disheartened. "That poor girl…" She seemed to mourn for a moment, looking away from the book and up at her friends.

"What's so poor about her?" Riku inquired casually.

"She was always fighting and she _loved it_," Kairi assumed, turning to look at Sora.

"I think it more means that… while there was a war going on, she couldn't find peace unless she was helping her the people that believed in her," he reassured lightly, producing a smile from the redhead. "I'm sure, when the war ended, she was happy to stop fighting and relax."

"You're probably right, Sora. Thank you. You've made me feel better."

"Now that _story time _isn't upsetting you, keep reading," the silver-haired one coaxed on, not caring much for a discussion at the moment.

When Kairi turned to the next page, her eyes suddenly went wide, her face flickering with an abrupt realization. "Oh, my…" She slowly set the book down in the center of the circle, keeping it open. A full-color painting resided in front of them.

"She looks a lot like you!"

"Kairi has a twin… Kairi has a dead twin!" Tidus announced with an idiotic passion.

"That's… interesting."

"Wow, Kairi. An older version of you," Sora said finally, gazing down at the picture. "Read what it says."

She nodded. "Separa, key advisor to the king, was a beautiful, aristocratic warrior with fiery red hair and deep blue eyes so closely resembling those of her king. She was a practiced motivator, and each and every warrior listened to her speeches with intent ears. She was a decent fighter, quick and agile, but bloodshed found her reeling back in emotional pain for the lives of all that were taken. She was said to be gracious and social, but she always had a distant look in her eyes, depression appearing to live beneath a bright appearance…

It must have been the fighting. She tried to stay strong for her kingdom. I bet that's it. It's so sad."

There were some nods but more shrugs. Sora offered his hands to Kairi. "Let me read for a while."

"Sure. Here." She handed the book over to the boy before retiring to fiddle with the locket, focusing her attention away from her literary counterpart.

"Separa was a maiden, fancied by many men, yet she found reason to neglect and refute them all. She lived the longest of her companions, as she found war the least appealing among her friends."

Sora turned the page, laughing as he found the second coincidence of the day. He set down the book as Kairi had, allowing his friends to see the cause of his amusement.

"Sora's got a dead twin too!"

"Oh, my God, Sora. Outside of the muscles, he looks just like ya."

"Oh… my… Cielo…"

"What are you all talking about? Looks nothing like him," Riku commented with an obvious smirk. "He's too muscular, like Selphie said, and his hair isn't nearly spiky enough. He looks more like a brunette version of Roxas."

"I _am_ Roxas," Sora reminded him, stating the obvious.

The smile grew. "You're dense, Sora."

"Don't you know by now when Riku's arguing for the sake of arguing?" Kairi inquired, nudging Sora lightly

"He's too naïve."

"Riku, be nice!" she demanded, rationalizing things. "Sora, read about him."

"King Cielo, a master at wielding dual keyblades, was a cheerful negotiator and tactician. He particularly understood how to defend a position and usually commanded catapult troops and castle top archers during battles that were too close to home. He was usually so optimistically lighthearted that it offset those attempting to speak seriously with him. Despite this general attitude, he often he fell into deep depressions."

"Oh!" Selphie exclaimed with melancholy, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. "This is such a sad story!"

"But it definately sounds like our Sora. Annoyingly upbeat..." Riku mused, glancing about and gaining enthusiastic nods in response.

Sora continued, reading about the misfortunes of his doppelganger. "The King's death was tragic, following the death of his mistress… one of the most woeful stories ever recorded… That's the end of this part."

"His lover died, too? Wow. That's really, really sad," Selphie muttered, almost in tears… but they were all used to her overabundance of emotion. Kairi's eyes were downcast, and Tidus was watching a butterfly flutter above his head. Riku's eyes held slight discontent, but it seemed to effect him to only the slightest degree.

"Turn the page," the eldest said after a few moments of the group's silent lamenting, watching Sora's royal blue eyes fall back toward the handwritten words.

He turned the page… let out an uncharacteristic gasp…

And dropped the book to the ground, landing it, subconsciously, in the center of the circle. Another picture.

"Whoa! She's so hot! Look at those_ tits_! That has got to be the sexiest-" Tidus exclaimed, suddenly finding his full attention back on the discussion at hand.

"So beautiful…" Selphie mused in a dazed, cutting off Tidus' rant.

"The locket… it's hers…" Kairi clenched her hand around the charm, her knuckles quickly turning pale blue.

Riku merely cocked his head, raising a perplexed eyebrow.

"R-Riku… she…" Sora stuttered, loosing most of his breath in the process. "She looks like you."


	3. Angel of Darkness

Author Notes: Despite a lack a reviews, I continued anyway. My self-loathing keeps screaming at me: no one's reading it; no one's reading it! But then I run about, reading others' work, and I find myself on subconscious grammer correction.

Although I continued without reviews, I worked less than an hour on this chapter... and that includes reviewing my last one to make sure it fit. With some encouragement, I might have worked harder on it, but I was feeling pointless.

I used to write Pokemon porn. People reviewed that! I had so many fans. Ah, those were the days.

If anyone is interested, I make wallpapers. Go to my site, click on the themes star, and you'll find your way. I have more KH than anything else, and I'll be making more soon... Quite possible tomorrow, even.

Story Notes: I'm really trying to make this atypical, but I may be falling into a pattern of crossgender stories that have no point. Still, I liked the idea remotely. As I said before, this will probably eventually become an M-rated story.

Please review. Flames are welcome. If something's constructive, I'll take it to heart. Otherwise, I simply love reading what idiots have to say.

Oh, yes, and despite that I hate her because of her position, I do not bash Kairi. I like it to seem like she's a wonderful person, but Sora ends up with Riku regardless. The more opposition, the more strength required of the boys' relationship.

----------------------------

"She looks like you."

And there was the image, an elaborate painting of a young woman… Her silky silver hair fell down her back and slightly into her face, glistening in the moonlight of the scene. Her brilliant aqua eyes shone through the darkness, appearing luminescent against a background of blue-black clouds and the railings of a dark gray castle patio. She was dressed in formal attire, a long, blue, satiny article, the top of which consisted of a corset with an open middle of about two inches. Velvet strings crisscrossed her ample cleavage and matching string-crossed slits were visible on the bottom sides of the dress, showing off muscular legs and lightly scarred bare feet. Her arms suited the rest of her body, smooth and well-developed, and her neck, which was adorned with a familiar silver locket, was thin and delicate along with the features of her face… and had she not been wearing such a condescending scowl, she might have looked peaceful in her evening dress.

After Sora's unique comment involving the picture, Riku stood up rather abruptly, physically waving off what he considered to be a obvious mistake by turning away from his friends. "Funny, Sora." He turned his head, which was slightly cocked to one side, toward the brunette boy. "But as much as I like your… interesting… sense of humor, I'm not sure I appreciate being called a girl. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this after all."

"I-"

"Riku," Kairi replied quietly, cutting off Sora before he even had a chance to begin his thought. "Can you really deny the resemblance? Even if you can, will you… let us keep reading? I'm… afraid… of what we've read so far, wondering if the king gave it to you because it holds any relevance to our lives. If it does, it's worth it to find out what. If it doesn't, then let that put us at ease and consider that we're reading it because the king wanted it read."

Riku plummeted back down into his beanbag chair, first glancing to the redhead. "Mickey asked _me_ to read it. But you're right, Kairi. I shouldn't act like a little kid." He then pointed an accusing finger at Sora, trailing his eyes from the girl to his best friend. "Keep some of your comments to yourself. I don't wanna hear it."

Sora nodded slowly, the look on his face a complicated mixture of confusion and embarrassment. "Sorry, Riku… It just kinda… slipped." He rubbed the back of his head with an open palm, managing to produce a sheepish smile. "I think… I'm done reading now. Riku, you or Tidus should read."

The eldest shook his head, not intent on having anything to do with the book for the time being. Seeing himself as the last option and wanting to see what kind of person these endowments belonged to, Tidus picked up the book. When the image was out of his sight, Riku sighed out of slight relief.

"Terra, the Angel of Darkness and Bringer of Death, was vicious and unrelenting on the battlefield. She healed her comrades with ease and skill and fought beside them as if she had no reason to hold back. Because of her fervor in battle, the army she led gave everything they had and celebrated her after each and every fight as they almost always came out victorious. However, her indifference at these events always confused her followers. Terra fought until the very end, never giving in, until her untimely and gruesome demise in the same battle as her king. Oh, man. That's cruel."

"She was a… healer?" Kairi questioned as if he hadn't heard right.

"That's prob'ly why they called her angel, ya know." Selphie reminded, bouncing impatiently in her seat. "Hey, can I see that locket? I didn't get to really look at it."

The other girl nodded gently, an obvious depression radiating from her. She handed it off to the one on her left, looking back to Tidus. "Does it say anything else?"

"Nope." The blond turned the page… a split second passing before he burst out in uncontrollable laughter and tossed the book lightly into its show-off place. The next two pages displayed several pictures.

"Our King," Selphie read a small caption below the first painting. It presented King Cielo in his royal robes, Separa, dressed similarly, at his side. "Motivation." A picture of Separa speaking to many men in armor resided toward the center of the pages. "Surprise Attack." On the far right was Terra, garbed in her satin dress, but the painting gave a very different impression. The dress was tattered, showing more skin than the first. The pose was in action, her hair flying along with the locket, and she was surrounded by seemingly unprepared or half-dressed soldiers. And, stranger than that, the Way to the Dawn was gripped tightly within her slender fingers.

Each had their role in the next few minutes.

Riku's head was in his hands so that the painting would be out of sight.

Kairi and Sora were staring with awe, fully distracted from everything around them.

Tidus continued to laugh hysterically, eventually collapsing in a self-induced asthma attack.

…And Selphie was behind Riku, completely unnoticed, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "HEADS UP!"

All four instinctively followed the order, three of the four looking up just in time to see the overly exuberant brunette drop the necklace over Riku's head.

In an immediately stirring of a full spectrum of color and chaotically changing gusts of wind, an intense, nearly blinding light appeared to engulf the silver-haired boy against his will. Everyone was forced to look away, an involuntary reflex to such brightness. Before they could compose themselves and return their gaze, they all heard a scream - beautifully melodic yet strained and loud - echo against the walls of the shack.

"Selphie, I might just kill you!" the same voice chimed angrily

"Riku, I- Wait, Riku?"

"What?!"

"RIKU?!"

Everyone apparently thought it appropriate to stare at the silver-haired goddess in front of them. Riku's hands clutched at her sides, a malevolent glare cast at each and everyone of them. But she was not unintelligent, no matter the form she took. She removed the necklace and cast it away from her, allowing it to land several feet away… and, just as it had happened, the transformation was reversed.

The eldest of the group walked toward the door, somehow remaining nonchalant in his step. "I heading out to play blitzball."

"But, Riku, you always tell me how much you hate Blitzball… About how pointless it is." Tidus stated, bewildered.

"Yeah." He started to open the door. "It's pointless. But I do like throwing balls at Wakka's head."

And with that, he stepped out, leaving the locket, book and Sora - who was still attempting to form words - behind.

---------------------------

This one was shorter, but I simply can only type so fast... and I burnt out quickly. Admittedly, before I wrote this, I was intending to go to bed. Wanted to listen to some music, so I stayed up, only to be distracted. Reviews will make me write more and better... I swear.


	4. The Little Island

Authors Notes: I tried to fix typos and improper tenses in my grammar for the previous chapter, but the site seems to take forever to update it if it does it at all. So I tried to proofread this one a bit more.

I appreciated the reviews. I wrote a bit of this chapter yesterday then finished it today after I mostly rid myself of a migraine so bad that I had to sleep. (And that's difficult, being an insomniac.)

This is the longest chapter, (although if I add all the chapters, I usually don't have a single chapter from my novel.)

Story Notes: A lot of talking. Sorry it's not exciting. I want the plot to make sense and keep the characters flowing with purpose. Next chapter will become awkward and overall more entertaining.

-----------------------------------

No one dared touch the book without Riku's consent.

The locket, with a similar premise of thought surrounding it, remained discarded on the slightly dirty wooden floor.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the brunette boy stood, slowly turning to face the exit. Kairi followed suit just as cautiously, inhaling deeply in an attempt to slow down her racing pulse. No one quite understood what had happened a few moments ago nor did they wish to question Riku's masculinity. After all, he was the one with the athletic talent, the strength, and the cool but unemotional manner in which he managed to deal with nearly all things. On the rare occasion that his mask of indifference seemed to break, his actions appeared almost planned, as if he were seeking a particular response.

He was Riku. No one could question that. When he had given into the darkness, his formed had changed, but he was still himself through it all. He was typically collected, always formidable, and he was a warrior.

"She's just like him, isn't she, Sora?" Kairi reflected on the thoughts that lay on the plateau of her mind, chasing the ideas until she could grasp a sufficient enough hold to vocalize them. "You know him better than the rest of us."

"Yeah…" was the only reply he could muster while working with his still-stunned state.

"That locket," She continued, speaking quietly - yet over the near-silent gossip of their less mature friends - into the ear of her stupefied companion, "has a connection to Riku. I feel like we shouldn't touch it, but if it gets hurt, something might happen to him. We really don't know."

"Yeah…"

"Sora!" The red-head smacked his arm with the back of her hand, successfully rousing him from his daze. He wasn't angered by the action, but he raised one hand to rub the spot that his friend had assaulted.

Sora let out a breath that he felt he'd been holding for several minutes, although he knew that idea wasn't plausible. "Kairi, you take the book back to your place. We shouldn't leave it here. But Riku's my best friend, so I'll keep the charm with me. That way Selphie can't go pulling any more stunts with it." The boy nodded in confirmation to himself. "You don't really have pockets, and I don't trust Tidus not to break it," was the honest reply, fully lacking the malice that the words might imply.

"Hey!" Tidus protested, but Selphie punched him in the shoulder.

"You know you'd so drop it!"

"Would not!"

"Yeah, right! If you didn't break it, knowing our luck, a blitzball would hit right where you kept it _dead on_. And then we all might just be _plain dead_."

"Okay, okay!"

After the bickering ceased, Sora retrieved the now-dusty locket and tucked it deep into an inside pocket. "Nobody tell him I've got it, okay? He might get the wrong idea - that we're trying to mess with him… again." As he glanced around, there were nods of acknowledgement from each member of the group.

"Sora," Kairi said gently, reaching down to pick up the book.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about what we've been reading. Listen…" She let out a sigh, clutching the possession to her chest. "Separa _lived the longest of her companions_," she quoted, mulling over the story with forlorn eyes. "Cielo died _following the death of his mistress_. And Terra's life ended in the same battle as her king. That would be Cielo…"

Sora stared at her with a blank expression. "So?"

But Selphie understood fully, her mouth opened in a loose O, what her friend was getting at. "Oooh…! Don't think too much about it."

"But…" Quiet tears started to well up in her deep blue eyes as she shook her head to refute the suggestion. "Before that whole Riku thing, we could have all passed this off as strange coincidence… but… but now, those three… they're Riku, Sora, & me, aren't they? We're chosen by destiny, and because of that, we were reincarnated and brought together. It makes too much sense."

"It's the past, though. As bad as things were back then, we're all together now," the brunette boy stated reassuringly, reaching out to rest a hand on the disheartened girl's shoulder.

There was another shake of her head. "I… died alone. But I've always thought…" She looked down at the book in her hands. "I bet it's all in this book. All the answers."

Sora cleared his throat, glancing idly off toward the door, his eyes subconsciously finding their way back to Kairi. "We should probably go check on Wakka."

------------------------------------------------

"Wakka!" Tidus called out, leading the group away from the shack. The orange-haired blitzball player was slouched in the sand, leaning against a rocky dirt wall. "Man, you look terrible!"

"Ya," he mumbled, nursing his head which had several obvious bumps on it. "Riku came out here, lookin' really peeved, so I offered him to play that game Sora and I always used'ta play."

"So you threw balls at him, daring him to hit them back at you?" Sora elaborated, an obvious pity in his gaze, although it was accompanied by a remote annoyance at the blatant stupidity of those actions.

"Ya, man, and he's got _some aim_." Wakka seemed pained by the thought, physically flinching when memories of his match with Riku came back to him.

Tidus and Selphie sat on either side of their downed friend, patting his shoulders empathetically. Kairi frowned, glancing down to the book in her arms. "I'd better get this home before Riku sees us."

Sora produced a small smile, nodding his agreement. "We'll see you later."

The departing gave the brunette boy a small hug then waved to her other friends. Sora's smile grew but only for a moment, the features fading when he glanced back at Wakka. "Do you know where Riku went? I need to talk to him."

A finger pointed toward a particularly tiny island not far away. There was a familiar tree growing out of it, residing at an odd angle. And, upon moving to get a better view, it was obvious that a certain silver-haired individual was sitting in one of his usual spots. "See what you're looking for, Sora?" Selphie inquired, grinning ear to ear. "Don't be too nice to him! That's not very fun."

"Don't make me tell Riku what you said just then," Sora taunted in warning, leaning over to poke Selphie gently in the upper chest area.

Both hands went over the remaining girl's mouth. "Mmmkay," she mumbled beneath her hands, before spreading her fingers and allowing her voice projection. "Go talk to him."

------------------------------------------------

The brunette vaulted over the tree's trunk, landing mostly gracefully on the other side. "Hey, Riku!" he announced cheerily, glancing up at his elder. Riku had a distant look in his eyes, but her otherwise looked tranquil. "You really beat Wakka up," he said to break the proverbial ice, looping his fingers together and placing his hands behind his head.

"I told him several times that he looked like he was gonna pass out… But he dared me to keep going… and you should know that I don't back down from a dare, Sora."

"Yeah, I know that."

A few minutes passed with nothing at all exchanged between the two as the best friends enjoyed the simplicity of each others' company. Sora wondered vaguely if he would be standing here ten years down the road, staring out into the ocean or looking upward to see a blinding sun. It was a beautiful Saturday, and he yearned for such feelings of contentment to remain in his heart… But his companion's thoughts were not so uncomplicated, and the brunette could see this when he glanced over. The confusion in his friend's features and manners were open to Sora despite how subtle the changes were.

"This should be nothing for you," the younger of the two eventually said with a mostly characteristically upbeat voice… although, for the current situation, his tone was dimmer, more conservative.

The other turned to look at his best friend, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sora hopped up next to his company, throwing one leg over each side of the trunk, so that he could fully face the silver-haired one. He gave him a knowing look, making it quite obvious that his posture gave him away. "Well, let's see. You've battle thousands of heartless…

Helped save all the worlds…

Fought off the spirit of Xehanort's heartless…

Managed to use the power of darkness while keeping your heart…

Not to mention what you did just to help me wake up…

You protected Kairi, and you protected me…

And then, against all odds, we still got back home." There was an insane grin the sincerity of which made Riku smile lightly and turn his head toward his friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sora," he admitted quietly, gazing off toward the ocean. "But that was not exactly what I would call normal. Even with all that I've seen, that was…"

"It was really weird, but like I said, we've been in life or death situations." Sora found his focus on his hands which he had placed on the tree in front of him. "When I found you again, I almost couldn't believe it. I couldn't…" Sora paused, shaking his head. "I couldn't stop myself from crying. And you know I don't like crying around you. You always called me a baby when I was little, so I tried so hard to not let myself slip. But that was one of those rare times that I didn't have the choice." He threw his gaze up, concentrating on Riku's glistening aquatic eyes. "But you didn't even flinch!"

"Did you expect me to burst out in tears, Sora?" was the sardonic reply.

"No, but I - I expected something, maybe! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you don't react to something like that, but this upset you."

"I seemed upset?" Riku inquired somewhat defensively.

"Well, you did throw the locket. But I don't blame you."

There was a sigh released, partially out of annoyance and partially out of self-admittance. "Sora, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

Riku appeared nervous for a moment, gazing back off toward the rippling ocean waves. He ran the fingers of one hand through his soft hair, enjoying the breeze coming in off the water. "I told you, after the defeat of Xemnas, that I was jealous of you… being able to follow your heart. I still am. And that includes all the emotions you show."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied thoughtfully. "My mind is always so crowded, and being in darkness only made it worse. I sit on this tree, listening to the waves, feeling the breeze, because that's calm. There's nothing complicated about it… as long as you don't try too hard to comprehend everything in front of you. I need that clarity."

"Riku…" The usual sincere concern flooded Sora's voice and eyes, but he said nothing else.

"That's why I'm always out here… I'm hoping to reach that, so maybe, someday, I can know what my heart wants… I feel like I do follow it, but I'm blind when I do. I don't know _why_ I do anything that I do, so I can't explain it. When you asked me a few months ago what the door to the light was, I pointed to you. I meant to say that your heart was the answer."

Sora gave the exact same smile that he had given that day, remembering how Riku's simple gesture made him feel. "It's sounds to me like you need to follow your heart whether or not you know the 'why'. The why's not really important, is it? You intentions always seem good, and that's why you're still Riku no matter what happens."

"Maybe," was the remote admittance. "Hey, Sora."

"Yeah?"

"For a long time now, I've been wanting to ask you something,"

"Well, then ask me. You know I'm always listening to you."

Riku nodded, forcing the words from his mind to his mouth. "When we thought that we were eternally trapped in darkness… were you really prepared to stay behind?"

Sora thought on it for a long moment, the smile having faded and been replaced by a look of contemplation. "I didn't really _want_ to; I missed my other friends and the sunny beach. I wanted to be home. But everyone was safe… and that was what really mattered. Besides, it used to be just you and me. I knew I would miss Kairi, but honestly, I didn't think we'd be trapped forever, and the promise I made her would eventually find us back with her."

"You really believe that?" the silver-haired boy questioned with skepticism.

Sora's smile returned at his best friend completely missing the point. "We're here, aren't we?"

Riku reached over and ruffled the other's unnecessarily spiky hair. "Don't like to think in 'what if's, do you?"

"I like to think that we're here now, and everything's okay. You should worry so much about the past or the future, because the present's pretty good, isn't it? Besides, we can take anything thrown at us!" The indomitable attitude was working at full strength.

"Right, right. But I know you learn from your past, or you wouldn't know anything, and we wouldn't be friends. Not to mention that you were talking about it just a few minutes ago. And the future is only a moment away," the elder - and supposedly wiser - reminded.

"You're saying we shouldn't ignore the past, or we won't be who we are, right?" The other boy clarified, making sure to keep eye contact.

"Right."

"Well, then," Sora began, reaching into a particular pocket. "Then I shouldn't be the one holding this." He pulled the locket out, immediately receiving a faint glare from his best friend. "Kairi didn't want it to get hurt, and it made sense that I be the one to keep it safe… You know, aside from you having it." He offered the trinket. "It's yours, after all."

"Who has the book?" Riku inquired, taking the onus out of Sora's hand and placing it into a pocket.

Sora was relieved that giving the charm to his companion hadn't been more complicated. "Kairi. She won't read it, though, so don't worry."

A nod. "Sora, I need to be left to my thoughts."

"Are you sure?" He was apprehensive about leaving Riku in his own mind.

"Yeah. Go."

"But Riku…"

"Go!"

----------------------------------------------

There. You. Go.


	5. A Sidenote

This is in response to a review I received… But only pieces are for the reviewer alone. (If you are confused about something, assume it's directed. My mind isn't the clearest thing right now.)

There is such a thing in this world as taking things out of context. It's true that I don't like to write fanfiction. "I don't write fanfiction _because I want to_." I don't find it terribly entertaining anymore, but on my lover's suggestion, (as being in a relationship, it's nice to take advice of your significant other,) I decided to go on ahead and do it despite my apprehension. He thought it would help my writer's block, but I've said that before. It should also be noted that this is my _only _fanfiction.

Here you are: I need a massive ego boost. I'll tell you why.

I am 22. I am an American living in Canada. I moved here to keep my family together. (My family is my nearly three year old daughter and her father.) I can not legally work yet, and for a year, I lived out in the country with no friends and an insane, narcissistic "mother in-law". We have been broke for a long time, so we are always under stress. I had the typically unhappy childhood, abandoned by my mother and beaten by my father. Many years ago, I was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder (primarily major depression,) and my pot-head mother, (who I managed to eventually move in with,) could not remember to take me to appointments. Now, I simply cannot afford medication, (which my bf is trying to convince me that I need,) and I cry against my strongest willpower when he tells me to say something good about myself. We had a whole discussion tonight, which ended in me receiving a mail with this review. I said "It's a review." and he said "If it's negative, I'll kill them," because he felt I couldn't take my own abuse and the negativity of others. I can't blame his vengeful words; he worries about me.

Sometimes I think I might be all right. I might be half-way decent at what I do. His encouragement alone got me through the writing process of an entire book… but my purpose is fading. When I moved to this new apartment, and we finally got the internet, I sent the book to my few high school friends… but the results were not as I had hoped. They're mostly off in college, moving to something better. I am here, trapped with the results of faulty birth control in her terrible twos with no friends aside from my bf, (who works 11 hour days at a factory.)

It is a huge problem that I falter without positive reinforcement, and I blame no one but myself. Still, it seems it can't be helped. I keep fighting this depression, and it keeps winning. It's been winning since I was 5 and my mother first left me.

I've been praying to any god that might be listening for someone to read my book. I say I'll continue the story on positive reviews, because why should I waste others' time with something so terrible that I shouldn't continue writing it? I don't mind critique. I really do take it to heart. Honestly, I thought Riku was done fairly well after re-watching all of the movie scenes, in both English and Japanese, several times. Riku is an interesting character in that his attitude severely changes from the beginning of KH1 to the end of KH2... But then I also realize that simply because someone has an opinion doesn't make it a good opinion. My bf was telling me some people bitch just to bitch. I'm surprised someone took the time to write so much in response. Despite this, I will continue to research Riku and attempt to improve upon him. There is no perfect way to portray Riku. There is simply not enough consistent information concerning his behavior.

I don't work as hard on my fics as on my book. It's an escape… I was hoping to advertise myself a bit in hopes of getting readers. Admittedly, though, I probably wouldn't read someone's book if I were simply reading their fanfiction. Then again, I don't really like to read.

Please don't consider this a ploy for pity. I don't want pity; I want understanding. And please don't take what I say out of context. Try going around, quoting pieces of sentences in complete ignorance of their true meaning. You can make the strangest things appear.

I have read "the masses", and I think that capitalization is a "gem among the masses" sometimes. But then, everything you're saying is making you sound way more pompous then I could have possibly sounded. I should really read what you have written for some validation to your words. I looked for a "Xian", but all I found was a single Megaman fic, written... well, at least the grammar was good.

I'm sorry for taking up a chapter for this. I really want to work hard on the next one, and I promise it will be up by next week's Friday. I've been writing my original work lately… or at least trying.

Thank you, everyone, and again, I'm sorry.

Hiryuu


End file.
